Home Opener
by Chelles
Summary: "In the spring, a young man's fancy lightly turns to thoughts of love." And baseball.


A/N: This little ficlet is a response to the GSRFO Cheesy 70s Song Challenge. I thought I'd just do my ABBA drabble and be done with it, but Anita Ward's "Ring My Bell" really spoke to me in a surprising way.

I'm also giving a shout-out to my Pittsburgh Pirates who, although they will undoubtedly let us down before the month ends, always like to give a little hope at the beginning of the season. Go Bucs!

I don't own CSI. Lyrics are taken from Anita Ward's "Ring My Bell."

* * *

><p><em>Home Opener<em>

It had happened so many times before. Sara finished cleaning up the kitchen after dinner and wandered into the living room, where Grissom was stretched out on the couch with Hank on the floor beside him. The Cubs home opener on TV had captured his attention.

No matter how common the scene, it was almost uncommon for them. He wasn't home often enough for her to have gotten over the excitement of being newly married. Seeing him relaxed on the couch still made her … happy. Content.

And, this time was different. This time, she knew that Grissom wasn't leaving again in a few days. Without any new projects on his schedule for at least two months, they were going to have plenty of quality time together – time to be a _real_ couple, as she had teased when he told her how long he would be home.

She stood still and watched him watching the game. A welcome, almost unexpected, sense of peace washed over her. For all her words to Betty about loving their long-distance marriage, all her assurances to their friends that it was working just fine, and even her own fears that they would have forgotten how to live together after so much time apart, she was absolutely blissful to have her husband with her almost indefinitely.

"What?" he finally asked, feeling the intensity of her eyes on him.

She smiled. "**I'm glad you're home**."

He returned the smile and shifted on the couch, inviting her to join him. She crossed the room and lay down next to him, loving the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her.

He pressed a gentle kiss against her temple. "This is where I belong."

Sara twisted to look at him. "I think so, too."

He held her eyes for a moment, then leaned down to kiss her.

Their make out session escalated until Grissom pulled back and smiled at her.

"I want to take you to bed."

Sara smiled. "Don't you want to watch your game?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather be with you." He grinned. "Besides … it's _my_ home opener, too."

Sara grinned. "Should I expect fireworks?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow at her. He climbed off the couch and pulled Sara to her feet and into his arms. "**Did you really miss me**?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

He kissed her neck. "Let me show you how much I missed you."

Sara kissed him repeatedly as they stumbled down the hall to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Sara left their bedroom the next morning, she found Grissom in the study, reading something on his laptop. Another rush of peaceful happiness surrounded her heart at this common-yet-uncommon sight. She wrapped her arms around her husband from behind and kissed his cheek.<p>

"Good morning."

"The Cubs lost," he said.

Sara straightened up. "They _lost_? To the Pirates?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know! Neil Walker hit a grand slam! A _grand slam_! On _opening day_! No Pirate has done that since Roberto Clemente in 1962!" He shook his head mournfully.

Sara smiled seductively. "Well … I guess you made the right decision last night."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't have to see the loss … And, you won _your_ home opener." She gave him a smile that was both seductive and teasing. "You hit a grand slam of your own."

Grissom tried to look annoyed, but failed miserably. Finally giving up and laughing, he pulled her into his lap.

"I love you," he said. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm guessing you wouldn't give up opening day for just anyone."

He shook his head and smiled. "Only for my wife."

She gave him a beaming smile. "Griss … I really am glad you're home."

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her lips. "I am, too."


End file.
